At present, connectors have been widely applied in electronic products for data transmission, charge, video transmission and other functions. With the development demand and trend of light and thin electronic products (for example, various ultra-thin tablets, mobile phones, two-in-one boxes, other special mobile devices, etc.), connectors are becoming lighter and thinner in order to conform to the corresponding size of electronic products. As the size of connectors becomes smaller, the size of corresponding structural components is limited and the distance between an upper row of contact terminals and a lower row of contact terminals becomes smaller too. Accordingly, new problems appear: interference of signal is caused between the upper row of contact terminals and the lower row of contact terminals, and it is likely to result in unstable data transmission as the conventional shielding structure design is unable to provide for good shielding effect; and, the structure for assembling the upper row of contact terminals and the lower row of contact terminals within an insulating base is also unstable or complicated in procedure.
Therefore, it is urgent to propose a new technical solution to solve the above problems.